


Two and a half

by Tophatauthor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Magic, Pines Family, The Power Of Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophatauthor/pseuds/Tophatauthor
Summary: Myles Pines , the half triplet of Dipper and Mabel pines , was born from another mother on the same day as the twins and looks the same as them , so how will he fare with living in the mysterious town of gravity falls with his half triplets who he may not be the closest to and a magical secret,read to find out
Relationships: Candy Chiu/Original Character(s), Dipper Pines/Original Male Character(s), Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Tourist trapped

Summer break , a time for relaxation and leisure 

NOT a time to get attacked by a monster of unimaginable terror 

Just like these three were 

2 identical looking boys , one wearing a dark blue shirt with an entirely white open clam with a pearl inside on it (all white) under a red flannel shirt , another boy (I'm not describing dipper) and a girl wearing a purple sweater with a catnface that is about to puke

The three were in a golf cart narrowly escaping the clutches of the monster 

Now lets rewind a bit

________

It all began when the pines parents decided their children needed some fresh air

So they shipped them off to a sleepy town called gravity falls oregon to live with their great uncle stan

For the pines "triplets" it looked like it'll be the same old routine all summer , until one faithful day 

_____

"He's looking at it , he's looking at it" said Mabel excitedly as she stared at a boy 

The boy however , was confused as to what he was reading

"I rigged it!" Said Mabel happily

"Mabel , love isn't something you pick up on the fly" said Myles as he held a broom "you nee__"

"Laaaame!" Said Mabel as if she was bored to death by Myles's words

"Mabel , I know you're going through your boy crazy phase but you're kinda overdoing it with the crazy part" said Dipper as cleaned a jar full of eyes

To this Mabel blew a raspberry and replied to Dipper

"Aaand I've been ignored...*sigh* I'm just gonna go" said Myles sadly as he went outside behind the shack and sat with a tree to his back "now magic , make me not want to feel anymore"

Then he snapped his fingers and a cyan book appeared in front of him 

And just as he was about to open the book

"Myles! Go hang some signs with Dipper in the creepy part of the woods!" Yelled Stan 

"What?! Why?!" Asked Myles in surprise

"Because I said so! And because Dipper needs a babysitter!" Said Stan as he stopped his pitt cola

"what about Mabel?" said Myles "Dipper would wanna go with her"

Then Stan gave Myles the Stan glare 

"Ugh fine" said Myles tiredly as he walked to Stan who gave him some signs shaped like arrows

Then Dipper and Myles went to the creepy part of the forest together

______ 

"Hey Myles" said Dipper "can we split off here I want to stay alone for a bit"

"I thought the reason I was here is because you were too scared of going alone into the forest" said Myles holding half of the signs

"I'm not afraid of the forest!" Said Dipper angrily "I just want to be alone for a while okay?!" 

"Geez fine no need to get all cranky about me coming here with you" said Myles frowning "if you don't want me here that badly I'll just leave you jerk"

And so Myles walked away 

"Geez , will I ever get a small thank you or something from those two" said Myles annoyed before frowning sadly "*sigh* let's just put up these signs"

Then Myles snapped his fingers and the signs flew with the nails not even taking the hammer with them and began putting up themselves

"*Sigh* I guess I should keep an eye on that jerk" said Myles sadly before approaching a nearby squirrel

Then he snapped his fingers , then the squirrel climbed on Myles's hand , Myles then whispered something odd the was unheard by anyone

"Look for someone who looks just like me and follow them" said Myles before the squirrel left to do as it was ordered "I really hate doing this"

Then Myles snapped his fingers again and started seeing through the eyes of the squirrel 

He saw Dipper doing something weird with a tree before a hatch opened behind him , a book , Dipper began reading through it before getting surprised by Mabel

And then Myles decided to cut the link with the small animal

"Welp , that was weird" said Myles "but it think I should get back now"

Then he went back to the mystery shack , all while thinking about that odd book

______

"___secret dark side and get this, after a certain point the pages just stop like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared" said Dipper not knowing that Myles was listening

Then Myles entered the room acting as if he hadn't heard any of that

"Hey , what are you two talking about?" Asked Myles 

"Nothing!" Said Dipper quickly as he hid the book behind him vigilant of Myles

"Super secret twin stuff!" said Mabel nonchalantly

"Oh ok" said Myles sadly before snapping his fingers in fake happiness "did I interrupt anything important?"

"Yes! Yes you did" said Dipper narrowing his eyes "can you leave now?"

"Oh...yeah of course , I was just here to grab that bag of chips over there" said Myles sadly "so I'll grab it and get out of your hair"

Then Myles went to grab "a bag of chips" that was next to the tv and left Dipper wondering if that bag of chips was always there

______

"Am I really that unlikable?!" Said Myles "like why am I not ever included?! I shower a lot , I don't make fun of people...most of the time, but everyone does that so what's wrong with me?"

"*Goat noises*" said Gompers before chewing on Myles's sleeve

"And you are a goat" said Myles tiredly "I have been talking to a goat ,I need help"

Then Myles snapped his fingers and the goat began floating and before Myles could finish relocating the goat

"ZOMBIE!" Myles heard his brother yell

And then Myles ran , to where he heard the voice , with fireballs in both hands

But when he entered the room , and saw that there was no zombie he quickly removed them

"What happened?" Asked Myles calmly

"Mabel is possibly dating a zombie!" Said Dipper in panic

"Mabel is dating someone?" Asked Myles raising a brow

Dipper replied by pointing at the window , Myles looked through it and saw Mabel's boyfriend

"He does look suspicious" said Myles with a hand on his chin 

"Right?!" Said Dipper "I'm not just going nuts right?"

"It's a dilemma to say for sure" said Soos scaring Dipper "I couldn't help but hear you talking in this empty room"

"Soos , you've seen Mabel's boyfriend , he's gotta be a zombie right?" Asked Dipper 

"Hmm how many brains did you see the guy eat?" Asked Soos as he was fixing a lightbulb

"Zero" said Dipper

Then Myles got an idea 

"That means we need to get evidence right?" Asked Myles smiling

"Yeah or else people are gonna think you're a majorly cookoo clock" said Soos

"Yes, you're right" said Dipper "I'll go grab a camera" 

"Wait!" Said Myles 

"What?! We have to do this quickly!" Said Dipper semi angrily

"Maybe i can come with you" said Myles "you know two Brains better than one and you'll need all the help you can get if that's a zombie"

Dipper thought about it for a minute before agreeing

Then the two of them left Soos to unclog the toilet so they can follow Mabel 

From what Myles and Dipper were able to gather , Mable's boyfriend "Norman" was suspicious 

But it was just that , suspicious , not definitely a zombie

And so Dipper went to confront Mabel about this while Myles just stayed downstairs waiting

"So! How did it go?" Asked Myles with a smile

"shut up" said Dipper tiredly as he sat on a chair

Hearing that Myles sighed sadly

Then he sat down and watched Dipper watch through the video again

Then Dipper freaked out all of the sudden 

"Wait! What?!" Yelled Dipper as he fell with the chair "Grunkle Stan!" 

Then Myles walked to the camera and saw what made Dipper freak out , Norman arm fell off before he reattached it 

Then Myles started freaking out too , following Dipper only to see him trying to get the attention of Stan without any success 

Then Wendy arrived with a golf cart

"Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!" Yelled Dipper in a hurry 

Wendy looked at Myles who was behind Dipper 

Myles nodded vigorously while making a thumbs up with both hands

Wendy shrugged and gave Dipper the keys 

Then Myles hopped on with him

"Myles! What are you doing here?!" Asked Dipper 

"Uhm... coming with you? Wouldn't you need help?" Said Myles calmly 

"Ugh fine!" Said Dipper as he began driving

Then Soos stopped them 

"Hey dudes , it's me Soos" said Soos before handing them a shovel and a baseball bat "this is for the zombies , and this is in case you see a pinata" 

"Thanks Soos" said Dipper with a bit of confusion 

"You're the best Soos" said Myles happily

Then they drove off to save Mabel

____

"Don't worry Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" Yelled Dipper as he drove 

"Help!" They heard Mabel yell

"That way!" Yelled Myles as he pointed towards the direction where Mabel's voice came from

"I know!" Said Dipper in frustration as he drove

Then they reached a clearing in the woods and what they saw wasn't a zombie attacking Mabel 

It was a bunch of gnomes tying her up

"What the heck is going on in here!" Asked Dipper in total confusion

"Gnomes?" Said Myles in confusion as he scratched his head "I mean that's way better than zombie but man that get up was misleading"

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they're total jerks" said Mabel as she struggled with the gnomes

"I'm here too yo_" said Myles annoyed "*sigh* nevermind"

Myles noticed Dipper looking through something with his back to Myles , but he ignored it as Dipper quickly finished and yelled at the leader of the gnomes

"Hey! Hey! Let go of my sister!" Ordered Dipper angrily 

Myles frowned at that but let it go

"Oh! Hey! This is all really just a big misunderstanding" said a brown bearded gnome "you see , your sister is not in danger! She's just marrying all 1000 of us and becoming our gnome queen for all of eternity , isn't that right Honey?"

"You guys are butt faces!" Replied Mabel angrily before a gnome covered her mouth 

"Give her back right now or else!" Threatened Dipper 

"You think you can stop us boy? You have no idea what we're capable of! The gnomes are a powerful__" said the gnome leader before Myles just hit his butt like a golf ball with the baseball bat

Dipper just stared at him silently for a second 

"Don't judge me , you would've done it too , he was monologuing" said Myles still getting stared at "just save Mabel"

Then Dipper went to free Mabel from the ropes that tied her

Then Mabel ran away from the gnomes , and went with Dipper towards the golf cart

Myles hopped on the back too

"They're getting away with our queen!" Said the gnome leader trying to stand up "ow! Ow! Does anybody here have some ice or something? , man this hurts"

Meanwhile

"Seatbelt" Dipper told Mabel 

And Mabel put on her seatbelt 

"I don't even have a sea__" said Myles before getting interrupted by Dipper driving "nevermind"

Then they drove away from the clearing

"Hurry before they come after us" said Mabel with urgency

"I wouldn't worry about that , see their little legs , suckers are tiny" said Dipper calmly

Myles however was using magic to look at the gnomes

"Oh no" said Myles with wide eyes

Then they felt the ground shake with the footsteps of a creature

They stopped and looked back to see a giant gnome monster constructed of only gnomes 

"Move! Move!" Said Mabel in distress 

Then Dipper hit the gas pedal and they sped up

Then the giant gnome threw gnomes at the cart , one of them landed in front of Myles 

Myles reflexively attacked the small gnome with magic , thankfully nither Dipper nor Mabel noticed 

Then the Giant got close trying to grab the cart , but failed , and grabbed Myles instead 

"Ow! No!" said Myles in pain as the giant before he launched away

Immediately deeming him useless to them they threw him away nonchalantly without sparing a second glance 

Myles looked at the woods that he was approaching at dangerous speeds 

"BUBBLE!" Myles yelled quickly before he was encased in a transparent bubble that protected him from the trees and ground 

Then Myles panted a bit before calming down and as he felt safe , he started feeling the sharp pain of the giants grip and the shock of the fall in his body and thus couldn't move much after he leaned onto a tree with his back

"Ow! Ow! Is this payback for what I did to that gnome or something?!" Said Myles angrily before taking a deep breath "it's ok , I can just use magic to heal this! But I don't know the exact type of injury , something might be broken so that pushes out traditional healing magic"

Then Myles looked around him for a solution and saw grass , trees and a few small animals

"So I have two choices either I enchant some dirt and grass then....eat it ugh which would let me recover faster safely" said Myles before looking at the animals and trees around him "or I could use dark magic which would kill a few innocent animals but I'd recover immediately"

Myles weighed both his choices 

"If I use dark magic I could just hide everything and Grunkle Stan wouldn't suspect a thing" said Myles frowning "but I'd turn into an animal killer...I ate chicken plenty of times , it's just like that right?"

Then a small bunny hopped to Myles and looked at him innocently

"Ugh damn it! stop looking so cute!" Said Myles in frustration as the bunny got closer innocently "fine I'll eat the dirt! Just stop making me feel guilty , darn conscience"

Then Myles scooped up a fistful of grass and dirt before saying "disinfect"

Then the fist full of dirt glowed and was disinfected , even a worm that was inside was pushed out

"Ugh , not making this easy on me" said Myles in disgust before saying something unintelligible that made the dirt glow again "and just some illusion magic to make it not taste like....dirt" 

Then Myles spoke the words for the magic and dirt glowed one last time before Myles ate it 

Then a minute later he was able to move again , and began limping back to the shack , thinking about his siblings , if they forgot about him or not

By the time he made it into the shack he was able to move semi fine

"Hey where were you kid? you look like you've been hit with a bus like your siblings" said Stan as he looked at Myles who just sighed sadly "does the family have bus magnets now or something?"

"I'm not in the mood Grunkle Stan" said Myles sadly remembering the he was forgotten 

Stan noticed the slight limp in Myles's walking 

"Hey kid , you don't look so hot, what happened to ya?" Asked Stan with concern

"Nothing Grunkle Stan" said Myles calmly "I'm fine"

"Kid , you don_" said Stan reaching out for Myles 

But Myles pushed away his hand quickly , too quickly , making his body hurt in the process in the open for stan to see 

"I said I'm fine!" said Myles aggressively "leave me alone!" 

"Yeesh kid , I'm not gonna hurt ya" said Stan before frowning "*sigh* look your siblings took one thing from the shop each , you can take one too if you want" 

"*Sigh* fine" said Myles tiredly before looking through the shop 

He didn't find anything he liked , except a book , a pitch black book that was decorated with a big white pearl embedded in the middle of it's cover , a real pearl

"How did you__" Myles was about to ask but Stan was faster

"Oh yeah that , some rich brat didn't think the one pearl was enough so they threw it away" said Stan before rubbing his hands together "of course I could never miss the chance to try and sell it for at least triple the price , but no one wanted it"

"Can I have it?" Asked Myles with hope in his voice

"Sure thing" said Stan smiling "but wouldn't you like something else?"

"Nope , this is good" said Myles happily 

"Yeesh kid , do you have an obsession with pearls or something?" Asked Stan 

"Well , I do like pearls a lot , they remind me of something important" said Myles smiling 

"Well , you got what you wanted now hit the hay!" Ordered Stan trying to sound stern

Than Myles went upstairs but before he went fully up

"Thanks , Grunkle Stan" said Myles before going to his and his siblings' bedroom 

Once he entered he saw Dipper and Mabel sleeping , completely unaware of him 

He sighed sadly before entering and hopping on his bed that was on the opposite side of the room 

He snapped his fingers and two books not counting the book he got from stan appeared in front of him 

One was a light blue book and the other was violet colored book with flower drawings in the cover

"Another book to record spells in, to think I could ever even finish one" said Myles smiling before grabbing the violet book "maybe if you were still alive today , things wouldn't be like this" he whispered to himself

Then he went to sleep hugging the violet book , with some sad tears in his eyes

___________

Tell me your thoughts and opinions 

Toodles.


	2. Legend of the gobblewonker

Myles got up from bed groggily , noticing that his siblings already left bed , he removed some tears that were in his eyes from when he was sleeping , realizing that some were wiped before he woke when he touched his cheek, snapped his fingers , returning the violet book to it's place and left the room 

He went to the bathroom , did everything that needed to be done and went downstairs to see his siblings looking at a newspaper 

"We didn't get any pictures of those gnomes did we?" Asked Dipper 

"Nope! Just memories" said Mabel before showing Dipper a bit of gray hair "and this beard hair"

Then Dipper took a glance at Myles , who looked unharmed and sighed slightly in relief

"Uh Myles , I just wanted to ask" said Dipper awkwardly "are you okay?" 

Myles was super confused hearing this 

"Yeah? Why?" Asked Myles raising a brow 

Mabel giving Dipper a nudge went unnoticed by Myles 

"Well , we couldn't find you after the gnomes left and uhh *cough* are you not hurt anywhere?"

"Nope , uhh , thanks for asking?" Said Myles in confusion 

"Good good" said Dipper awkwardly

Then Stan came into the room breaking the tension

"Good morning knuckle heads!" Greeted Stan cheerfully "do you know what day it is?"

"Happy anniversary?" Asked Dipper

"Mazel tov!" Yelled Mabel cheerfully 

"Do nothing for 24-hours day?" Said Myles hopefully 

"Uneh" (I don't even know) Stan as he hit Dipper with the newspaper "it's family fun day genius , and Myles, that's on Tuesday"

"Huh , it's actually a thing" said Myles shrugging

"Anyway , we're cutting off work and going on one of those.. bonding type deals" said Stan as he grabbed a milk carton from the fridge 

"Grunkle Stan" called Dipper with concern "Is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?"

"where we went to jail!" Said Myles enthusiastically "that was an awful learning experience!"

"*Shiver* the county jail was so cold" said Mabel frowning

"Alright , maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker , but I swear , today we're gonna have some real family fun" said Stan happily "now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car!"

"Yay!" Yelled the three siblings happily 

Before realizing what Stan had said

______

After a life threatening ride with Stan , the three siblings got out of the car , still blindfolded

"Ok ok , open them up" said Stan before the three removed their blindfolds "ta daa! It's fishing season!"

"Fishing?" Asked Mabel in confusion

"Is that a code for boat hijacking or something?" Asked Myles in more confusion

"What are you playing at old man?" Said Dipper with vigilance 

"You're gonna love it!" Said Stan happily "the whole town's out here!"

Then they looked at "the whole town" 

"I'd be impressed with that redhead if hadn't started punching the fish" said Myles shrugging

"So why do you want to bond with us all of the sudden?" Asked Dipper suspicious of Stan

"It's gonna be great! I never had fishing buddies before , the guys from the lodge wind go with me , they don't "like or trust me"" said Stan happily

"I think he actually wants to fish with us" said Mabel in confusion

"Maybe it won't be that bad?" Shrugged Myles 

"Hey I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up " said Stan before putting hats on the head of the three siblings "pow! Pines family fishing hats , that's hand stitching you know"

The three grabbed their hats and saw what was stitched to them

Dipper's hat had "Dippy" on it

Mabel's had "Mabel" with flipped E and a fallen L

Myles's had "Miles"

"Grunkle Stan , my name is written with a "Y" not an "I" , don't want my name to have anymore distance jokes , my middle names are already enough" said Myles smiling 

"Middle names?" Asked Dipper raising a brow 

"Distance jokes?" Yelled Mabel happily 

"Mabel , no" said Myles sternly "and why are you two acting so....weird"

"Uhm , what do you mean?" Said Mabel smiling nervously "I'm just being good ol' reliable Mabel"

"*Cough cough* anyway" said Stan happily after getting their attention "it's just gonna be me , you , me and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?!" Said Dipper in disbelief 

"I brought the joke book!" Said Stan happily holding an uncle joke book

"No , nooooo!" Yelled Dipper 

"Am I the only one who thinks that this isn't so bad?" Asked Myles in confusion

"Myles you don't understand , it is torture!" Said Mabel in distress "there has to be a way out of this!"

"Again , you're acting weird" said Myles in confusion

"I'VE SEEN IT , I'VE SEEN IT AGAIN" said an old man with a giant beard as he ran through place wrecking it "THE GRAVITY FALLS GOBBLEWONKER! COME QUICK BEFORE IT SCRAPPDOODLES AWAY!"

Then the old man began dancing 

"Aww , he's doing a happy jig" said Mabel happily 

"NOOOO! IT'S A JIG OF GRAVE DANGEEERRR" said the old man in a crazy tone before his son had to come and stop him with water spray "BUT I GOT PROOF THIS TIME , BY GUMMITY!" 

Then he lead them to a broken boat , one that was spirit in two , just a really small boat

"BEHOLD! IT'S THE GOBBLDYWONKE IS WHAT DONE DID IT!" Said the crazy old man "He had a long like a Giiraffe and wrinkly skin like , like this gentleman right here!" 

He was pointing at Stan

"It shot my boat up to smitheroons and shim shammed over to scuttlebutt island!" Said the old man "YOU GOTTA BELIEVE MEE!" 

"Attention all units , we've a crazy old man" said the sheriff 

Then everyone except the pines and old man's son began laughing at the old man

"I think the craziest about this is that he called Grunkle Stan a gentleman" said Myles raising a brow "unless it's sarcasm"

"I know right?" Said Dipper smiling awkwardly

"Right?" Said Myles staring at Dipper in confusion 

"Well that happened" said Stan "now lets untie this boat and get out on that lake!"

"Ma-*cough* Did you two hear about what that old man said?" Asked Dipper excitedly

"Aww donkey spittle" said Mabel goof like 

"The monster?" Asked Myles in confusion from Dipper and Mabel's behaviors 

"Yes!" Said Dipper excitedly "if we can snag a photo of it we can split the prize fif_between the three of us!"

And before Mabel could say anything Myles spoke

"No no , I don't have anything I want to do with that much money, you can split it between you two fifty fifty" said Myles scratching his head 

"Are you sure? That's__" said Dipper but was cut off

"I'm sure , I don't need that much money" said Myles before whispering to himself "I already have a lot of money anyway"

"What was that?" Asked Dipper 

"Nothing!" Said Myles nervously 

"Well ,Mabel think about what you can do with five HUNDRED dollars" said Dipper excitedly

Then Mabel entered dreamland , Myles was super tempted to sneak a peek into her mind just to see what she was thinking about , but refrained from doing so

"Dipper , Myles , i am one hundred percent on board with this!" Said Mabel excitedly 

"Grunkle Stan! , change of plans , we're taking that boat to scuttlebutt island and we're gonna find that gobblewonker!" Said Dipper excitedly 

Then Dipper and Mabel started cheering for the monster hunt 

Myles shrugged to the glance of Stan 

Then Soos rolled in with his boat while using the boat (is it whistle?) 

"You doods said something about a monster hunt?" Asked Soos from his boat

"Soos!" Said Mabel happily before she and Soos started their weird stuff

"Doods , you could totally use my boat for your hunt , it's got a steering wheel ,chairs , normal boat stuff" said Soos patting his boat

"I'm still a weirded out by all of this 

"Alright alright , let's think this through, you kids could go waste your time your time on some epic monster finding adventure or you could spend time learning how tie knots and skewer worms with your great uncle stan!" Said Stan happily

Then Dipper and Mabel looked at Stan and Soos deciding which one to go with 

And they picked Soos 

"I'm just gonna stay here with Grunkle Stan" said Myles "he's gonna need someone to stay with him" 

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" Asked Dipper with an awkward smile 

"Yeah , I'll be fun!" Said Mabel with an equally awkward smile "hehe"

"No , it's fine , I know you don't like me butting in on your fun , so I'll just stay here" said Myles before hopping in with Stan 

Dipper and Mabel had a sad frown on their faces

Then Stan who saw this , finally took action 

"Nope!" Said Stan grabbing Myles and putting him on Soos's boat "Soos! if he tries to leave your boat , you have permission to tape him to a wall or something"

Then he turned to Myles 

"You go with your siblings and have fun , that's an order!" Said Stan trying to act tough

"Tha__" Myles was about to reply but couldn't because of the boat dashing away

________

After having to go back to bring sunscreen , the group now were on the boat before they started their hunt

"Alright , if we want to win this contest , we have to do it right" said Dipper stopped his pacing "Think! What is the number 1 problem with most monster hunts?" 

"You're a side character and you die in the first 5 minutes of the movie" said Soos in fear "wait! Am I a side character? You ever think about stuff like that?"

"Failing to prepare properly to deal with the monster?" Said Myles shrugging

"Good point , but what I was talking about is camera trouble" said Dipper with a serious tone "say bigfoot shows up , Soos ,be big foot"

Then Soos did as he was asked 

"There he is! big foot! , Uh oh! No camera , oh here's one! Aww no film , you see what I'm doing here?" Said Dipper before Soos and Mabel agreed "that's why I brought 21 disposable cameras! 2 on my ankle ,3 on my jacket , 4 for each of you ,3 extras in this bag and one under my hat , there's no way we're gonna miss this , ok everybody let's test our cameras out"

Then Soos flashed the camera light in his eyes and threw a camera off board 

Mabel threw one at a bird 

"I don't think I can carry this around" said Myles wincing as he left the pouch on the ground "so I'll just leave them here for anyone to use them"

And after they lost 5 cameras, they began assigning their roles 

"Ok , Mabel , you'll be lookout ,Myles will help with lookout , Soos can work the steering wheel " Said Dipper "and I'll be captain"

"What! Why do you get to be captain? ,What about Mabel huh? Mabel! Mabel! Mabel!" Said Mabel cheerfully

""That's not a good idea"" said Dipper and Myles at the same time 

"What about co-captain?" Asked Mabel

"There's no such thing as co-captain" said Dipper before Mabel threw a camera off board "ok ok you can be co-captain"

"I'm just gonna go....fish while lookingout?" Said Myles awkwardly as he grabbed a fishing rod before leaving an equally awkward feeling Dipper and Mabel 

"Uh , ok sure" said Dipper awkwardly 

"Yeah , that's fine?" Said Mabel with equal awkwardness

And so Myles left to do his own thing

______

"Ok , I don't know what's going on , why those two are acting too nice to me?" Said Myles talking to a seagull "it's a good thing I'm removing all sound I make with magic or else this would be awkward , but it means I'm not actually talking to you"

And he was met with silence 

"*Sigh* and I'm talking to a bird...not the weirdest thing I've talked to, but still weird and it can't even hear me, I need an actual human to talk to" said Myles to himself "Dipper , no , Mabel , no , So Soos it is"

Then he actually caught a fish 

"Huh? Neat" said Myles holding the rod before putting the fish in a bucket and going to Soos 

"Oh hey dood ,whatcha doin here?" Asked Soos with a smile

"I need someone to talk to , and birds won't cut it" said Myles with a frown 

"Shouldn't you talk to Dip__" Soos was about to suggest something but Myles cut him off

"I can't!" Said Myles quickly "it's about Dipper and Mabel"

Then Soos sat in the thinker's pose 

"You know how I don't always get along with Dipper and Mabel" said Myles looking down

Soos nodded 

"Well , it mostly happened because I was too afraid of opening up to people , I'm only the half triplet of Dipper and Mabel" said Myles and Soos nodded "I had a secret I couldn't tell anyone ,and I might've been too overprotective of this secret , I pushed them away just so they couldn't find out ,it was always just me and mom , I never went to school or had friends , so I didn't know how to deal with everything and Dipper's detective attitude didn't help ,so I pushed them away , and by the time I realized how lonely I felt , it was too late, so I promised myself to try my hardest to get along with them, I don't blame them for this ,I messed up , so Soos , I want to ask you if it'll ever be possible , you know ,for the three of us to act like siblings? Or did I go too far?"

"Dood , I am 100% sure you can get along with them" said Soos with a smile "I mean , you and Dipper looked like clones when you talked back there"

"thanks Soos" said Myles with a smile "just don't tell them I about this talk ok?"

Soos have him a nod and they hit land

Then Myles removed the silencing spell with a snap of his fingers 

And they walked through scuttlebutt island

_______

"Check it out , butt island" said Soos as he covered the scuttle in the islands name on a sign 

"Soos , you rapscallion!" Said Mabel laughing

"Lacks any form of maturity...I like it" said Myles smiling 

"Hey!" Said Mabel calling out to Dipper "why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?" 

"Yeah right" said Dipper sarcastically before Mabel started torturing him with boops to the head and nose

Then a noise was heard

"Doods , did you guys hear that?" Asked Soos slightly scared 

"I beginning to doubt to my doubts" said Myles nervously

"Soos ,was that your stomach?" Asked Mabel

"Nah , my stomach usually sounds like whale noises" said Soos patting his stomach

And Mabel listened to the stomach

"Wow! So majestic!" Said Mabel hearing Soos's stomach "Myles! Come listen to this"

"No , I'll pass on the stomach" said Myles taking a step back

This got a frown onto Mabel's face

"Oh no! Our lantern!" Said Dipper as a possum stole the lantern

"Dood , I don't know man , maybe this isn't worth it" said Soos shrugging 

"Not worth it? Guys! Imagine what we could do if we got that picture" said Dipper before he and Mabel went to dream land

"I bet Dipper is imagining himself as a great monster hunter or something and Mabel is probably still thinking about that hamster ball" said Myles shrugging "you tend to know someone tastes when you live with them for so long"

"Dood ,do you daydream like that too?" Asked Soos 

"I won't deny the possibility" said Myles before whispering to himself "when I can't do illusions"

"What was that?" "Nothing" 

"I'm in!" Said Dipper

"Me too!" Said Mabel 

_____

"My name is Mabel , it's rhymes with fable , it also rhymes with glabel , it also rhymes with shmabel" said Mabel as a rap song with Soos doing the music

"It also rhymes with Table , Cable , even label" said Myles keeping the rhyme

"Doods , we should be writing this down" said Soos happily

"Yeah" said Mabel happily

"Acting weird again" said Myles in confusion 

"Guys guys guys , do you hear something" said Dipper before the sound of a roar was heard "this is it , this is it"

But Myles and Soos weren't as excited as Dipper and Mabel , Soos grabbed a wooden spear 

And Myles was prepared to use magic at any moment 

And they followed Dipper and Mabel 

Until they saw the monster , they hid behind a log and got ready

Before they ran in like crazy ,taking pictures 

Then they realized that the whole things was a broken ship and beavers 

"But what was that noise then , I heard a monster noise" said Dipper in confusion

Then the noise was revealed to be...a beaver with a chainsaw

"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw!" Said Soos happily 

"It does look cool... and not safe" said Myles staring at the beaver 

"Maybe that old man was crazy after all" said Dipper 

"He did use the word scrappdoodle" said Mabel 

"And he called Grunkle Stan a gentleman" said Myles 

"That too" said Mabel 

_____

"What are we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing" said Dipper sadly before the lake shook

And the monster rose from inside 

"This is it , c'mon this is our chance" said Dipper happily before everyone else took a step back "what's wrong with you guys?"

"Don't look behind you and walk slowly" said Myles as quietly as possible 

"What are you__" said Dipper as he looked behind him and panicked

Then they all started running to the boat 

Dipper while taking pictures and losing the cameras

They were able to safely get on the boat

"Let's get out of here doods!" Said Soos as he started the engine

"Alright ,this is it" said Dipper trying to take a picture "oh no! Cracked lens!"

Then the beast started chasing them in the water

"Guys I can do something to stop it but you gotta promise me NOT to freak out!" Said Myles with urgency 

"What?!" Said Dipper panicking 

"Don't freak out when I do it!" Yelled Myles 

"Just do it dood!" Said Soos as he drove the boat 

"Ok!" Said Myles before yelling "BUBBLE!"

Then the gobblewonker was trapped in a giant transparent bubble 

"What the?" Said Dipper with a mouth wide open

Mabel having the same expression , before changing into a hopeful expression 

"Is it magic?" Asked Mabel hopefully

"Yes...is it too weird?" Asked Myles with an awkward smile

"Eh uh ah since when?!" Yelled Dipper in confusion 

"Uhm...my whole life" said Myles scratching 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Mabel

"I don't know Mabel ,magic seems like the kind of thing YOU SHOULDN'T TELL PEOPLE ABOUT" yelled Myles "and can we have this conversation later , when my magic isn't being drained to repair that bubble!"

"Oh , yeah! Right!" Said Dipper in realization that the Monster was breaking the bubble "I'll come up with something , you focus on the bubble!" 

"Sure thing?" Said Myles as he focused on the bubble fixing it 

But the monster broke it again , it kept cracking more than what Myles could fix, until finally , the bubble broke

And the boat sped forward

The monster attacking them left and right 

"We're getting closer to the cave , just a little more!" Said Dipper with urgency

"It's getting closer" said Mabel in panic 

Then the monster jumped at them , an attack that would actually get them

Then Myles's eyes turned dark purple , and a streak of his hair turned gray , he said something unintelligible , and the gobblewonker stopped mid air 

Getting pulled as they drove before they finally reached the cave , getting the gobblewonker stuck in the entrance and a stalactite falling onto it's head from the shock , making it let out static 

"What the?" Said Dipper in confusion

Then Dipper climbed into the beast and figured out it's metal

"Hey guys , come check this out!" Said Dipper and everyone did so

They saw a hatch and when they opened it , it revealed...old man mcgucket 

"You! You made this? Why?" Asked Dipper in confusion

"Well I..I just wanted attention" said mcgucket sadly

"I still don't understand" said Dipper in confusion 

"Well , first I hoot__" said Mcgucket before Myles stopped him

"Not that, WHY did you do it?" Asked Myles tiredly

"Welp , when you get to be an old fella like me , nobody pays any attention to you anymore, my own son hasn't visited me in months , so I figured I'd catch his fancy with a 15 ton aquatic robot! *Maniacal laughter* you just don't know the lengths us old timers go through for a little quality time with our family"

Then the three pines grabbed their fishing hats and sighed in union , ignoring Soos's remark

"Did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Asked Mabel before getting a maniacal answer

______

Dipper , Mabel and Myles had a long talk on their way to Stan's boat 

How Dipper and Mabel felt guilty after seeing him crying in bed after they left him during gnome thing , how they looked back at everything

They had a long long talk, a promise to get better 

to finally act like siblings

Even Stan who saw the three act like actual triplets 

He smiled happily

.

.

.

But would this promise last?

______

Tell me your opinions 

Or else you get the onions

That sounded better in my head

Toodles.


End file.
